


Quiet Please

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Exhibitionism, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hated small town libraries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Please

Sam hated small town libraries. They never had wifi, so using the laptop for research was out. He was currently in the stacks, looking for information on something that made people drop dead on their thirtieth birthday.

Dean had muttered about Logan’s Run, but Sam was just glad Dean was already past thirty and he wouldn’t be thirty for more than three years.

As he was reaching up to grab one of the books he’d found in the card catalogue (an actual _card catalogue,_ he hadn’t seen one of those in ten years) someone came up behind him and wrapped their arms around him.

Only the fact that he was in a library prevented him from yelping, but he did drop the book and whirl around, knife in his hand.

To see Gabriel, holding up his hands and smirking. “Jeez, Sammy. Twitchy much?”

“Gabriel.” Sam put the knife away. “What are you doing here?” Despite the fact that Gabriel was nominally helping them now he hardly ever showed up. When he did it was invariably Bad News.

“Research?”

Sam glared at him. “This is serious, Gabriel! People are dying!”

Gabriel scoffed. “People are always dying. People are always gonna die. You need to lighten up, Sammy.”

Before Sam could answer Gabriel was crowding him against the bookshelf. “What are you doing?”

“I told you you need to lighten up,” Gabriel whispered in his ear, his hands burrowing under Sam’s shirt.

Sam tried to dodge past him, but Gabriel had him pinned and he couldn’t move him. When he felt teeth worrying his ear he did yelp. “Gabriel!”

Gabriel chuckled darkly into his neck, and despite where they were, despite the fact that it was _Gabriel,_ Sam found himself getting interested. “We can’t do this here!”

Gabriel stepped back. “Not up for a little library sex? I’m disappointed. I thought you’d be kinkier than your brother.”

“Why did you suddenly decide to do this _now?_ ” Sam hissed.

Gabriel shrugged. “Why not now? And you have to admit you’ve thought about it.”

“I have not!” He didn’t care that since Gabriel could (and apparently had) read his mind, he’d know better. “And anyway, not in a _library!_ ”

“Libraries are fun,” Gabriel countered. “Anyone could walk by, and you gotta keep quiet or get caught. That doesn’t turn you on, even a little?”

“No!”

“Liar,” Gabriel smirked, moving in again and cupping him through his jeans.

Sam jumped and hit the shelf behind him, then froze at the noise.

“You gonna prove me wrong?” Gabriel whispered, and _Christ, licked_ his ear. Sam whined and shook his head.

Gabriel unbuttoned his jeans and started stroking him.

Sam’s head hit the shelf with a _thunk_ as Gabriel’s hand closed around him. He pressed his lips together to keep from moaning, but he couldn’t prevent himself from canting his hips upward.

Gabriel grinned at him. “Not an exhibitionist, huh? We’ll work on that.” He did _something,_ some sort of obscene flick of his wrist and this time Sam did moan.

“Careful, Sammy, someone might hear you.”

Sam whimpered. The rational part of his brain had stopped screaming at him and was now curled up mortified in a corner, but the thought of someone seeing them like this sent a thrill of mixed horror and arousal through him.

Gabriel nibbled on his throat and with that oral fixation Sam couldn’t help wondering what else he would do. When Gabriel bit down, hard enough to draw blood, Sam stuffed his hand in his mouth to keep in his whimpers and came in Gabriel’s fist.

Gabriel worked him through it, then snapped the mess away and tucked him back in his jeans. He leaned forward and kissed Sam, hot, filthy and promising. “We’ll do it properly later,” he whispered, and was gone, leaving Sam slumped against the shelf.


End file.
